Life after Death
by Jen Laithe
Summary: How much will it take for Sirius to realise he is of the same family as his little brother? How long does it take Regulus to realise the same? Will the brothers return to being family, or will everything go wrong in the end? Chapter 3 redone.
1. Copyright Note

Copyright J.K Rowling. 

All characters belong to her.

Thank you J.K! 

Title: A life after Death. 

Summary: The end of Sirius' school life, and the beginning of the ultimate Sirius/Regulus story. 

Give-aways: You have to read the fifth Harry Potter book, The Order of the Phoenix, before reading this; otherwise you won't understand the characters and plotlines. Anyway Enjoy!


	2. Just another Summer

Chapter 1- Just another summer

Hogwarts was over for the summer, and as Sirius and his friends boarded the Hogwarts express once more, the feeling of well being and peace was set into everyone, except one person; Regulus Black. Sirius looked at his brother in a strange way, one of those looks that confess worry and agitation.

Walking along the rows and rows of cabins, the Marauders finally found an empty one, and piled in through the door. Sirius sat quietly, deep in thought. His plan was to run, to run from all the pain and terror he faced at home.

James came to sit next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. "Go and tell him, Sirius, go and tell Regulus, tell him that you won't be coming home." He smiled at him, saying this quietly and stood up to play exploding snap with Remus.

Sirius stood up, and mumbled something, just as the train jogged forward to begin the run home. Sirius wobbled for a second, before making his way to the door, and sliding it open. He looked back at James and his friend smiled back, refreshing the memory of safety for Sirius. He walked out into the crowded corridor.

Pushing his way through the massed bodies, he reached the cabin he had watched Regulus make his way into. He slid open the door, to find Regulus alone, as usual. He walked in slowly, sliding the door shut behind him.

Regulus looked up at Sirius with an inquiring look on his face. "What do you want? Can't you wait to begin your taunting when we get home?!" He sighed annoyingly.

"Regulus, I came to see you, to tell you something." Sirius said, sitting opposite Regulus on the bench, running his hands through his long hair.

Regulus did the same mockingly. His handsome face looking to Sirius' more handsome and mature face, they looked so alike, you would have mistaken them for twins, except for the noticeable age difference, but this likeness just proved they were brothers. "Get on with it then." He said angrily.

"Regulus, you have to understand this, and understand why I won't be coming home." Sirius finished quickly. He looked across at his young brother. His face a contortion of sadness and anger.

Regulus looked upset yet thankful, he understood why his brother had to go, and was happy he was going, but he also felt like he would miss him. He stared unbelievably at Sirius, his black eyes conveying more than they meant to.

Sirius looked back at Regulus, their eyes locking together. He held out his hand, not knowing why he did so. Maybe to make it seem easier to leave, a final goodbye, makes it easier. He had always believed this.

Regulus looked down at his brother's hand, and down at his, he moved it slowly, closer and closer to Sirius'. His grip twined into his brothers, and after shaking nicely, he couldn't seem to move his hand away. He looked up at his brother, eyes full of despair and gloom. "You…won't leave me, will you Sirius?" He asked, before looking down at the floor crossly.

"What do you mean?" Sirius said quietly, watching his brother.

"I don't want to be...alone, I don't. I don't want to face the end alone. I don't Sirius. You've always…always been the closest to me, I don't understand." Regulus broke off, allowing by accident a small tear to run down his cheek and to fall off the end of his chin.

Sirius looked at his brother, cupping his hand round his little brothers. "Regulus, you'll never be alone, if you need out, just call, you have Tornado still. Just send me a note. I'll bring you out." Sirius smiled weakly.

Regulus' tears came more frequent now, coursing down his bony face to his chin, as a row boat pulls its way through a storm. The room darkened for a second, as beyond the window, the train went through a tunnel. The brothers looked up at the window and looked back at each other again. "Sirius, please." Regulus pleaded with his brother to stay with him.

"Be strong, little brother. I will see you again, and I'll write, I promise. Don't tell them, I'll never live it down. Please Regulus, little brother, be strong." Sirius stood, pulling Regulus up with him. "Be strong, for your big brother." He loosened his grip, and watched Regulus' hand fall slowly to his side.

"I will, just please, stay with me a while longer, for the last time." Regulus pleaded again.  
Sirius smiled, and pulled a pack of exploding snap cards from his pocket. He looked down at them, and then to his brother, who smiled back, looking perfectly happy, except for the tears that rolled freely down his pale skin.

Through countryside, and small rural areas, the train travelled along its rusty tracks, past cows in the field and birds in the trees. The noise was a deafening roar, steam filling the air in a pungent cloud, before floating upwards to join the heavens. A gold tint in the last of the days light, as the sun sank finally behind the mountains and over the seas, creeping out of sight from any onlookers. Darkness crept across the lands, the night creatures waking and crawling out from their little homes and coming out from under their little shelters, to spend the night just as the day creatures had done. Little rabbits closed their weary eyes and sleep hit them like a giant wave, soon the countryside slept, and soon, the train would stop, once again, not to move for another two months, to rust away happily in it's little home, before it would be disturbed again for a paint and more clumsy students to pile onto it's decks. It sounded fitfully as it pulled into the station, glad for the journey to come to its end.

The Marauders, minus Sirius, just as the way they had got on, piled out onto the station, until every student littered the platform.

Sirius stood with Regulus, in silence. The platform stood as if empty around them, until the silence was broken with a small, "Goodbye brother." Regulus looked up at Sirius.

Sirius looked down on him, smiling. His fist clenched at something in his pocket and he took Regulus' hand in his, lying the pack of cards into his palm. "For you, always believe in a second chance, and always be strong."

Regulus' tears came again, however much he protested against them. He looked at the cards, and without a second thought, flung his arms around Sirius' middle, burying his face in his chest.

Sirius smiled weakly and wrapped his arms around Regulus, for a second only, before pushing him away to stand back a little. He put his hands onto Regulus' shoulder, bending slightly to look him in the eyes. "Thank you Regulus, little brother." He smiled and stood up. "I will see you again, one day." He turned and walked away slowly. He stopped and looked at his brother from a distance.

Regulus stood on the platform, unable to stop the tears that were creating a small puddle at his feet. He raised his hand in a final salute to his brother, ashamed of his behaviour towards him over the past few years. He smiled weakly and watched Sirius turn, and be joined by his friends, James, Remus and Peter. James put his arm around his shoulders. The boys looked back at him for a second and in turn saluted a goodbye to the young boy, who smiled and saluted back.

Regulus looked around him, he stood alone, everyone had moved on, hugging their parents and laughing and joking as they moved off the platform and into the station. The platform emptied, and Regulus stood alone, staring at the pack of cards that he clasped tightly to his chest in despair. A tear fell, landing softly onto the pack, dampening the cardboard. Regulus wiped a tear away with his sleeve, sniffing quietly to the silent train.

He looked up, the clouds forming the shape of his brother's face, before being whisked away by the particularly strong draft breezing down the platform. Regulus shivered and watched the steam rise and join the dark sky, until it was finally out of sight. He looked into the sky, absentmindedly counting and joining the little dots that were stars, far off in the distance.

He turned on his heels as he heard someone call out his name. It wasn't Sirius, but an old man, withered and slightly evil looking. He smiled at Regulus, kindly, a smile only shared between grandfather and grandson. Regulus ran up to him, throwing his arms around his grandfather, smelling the all familiar smell of tobacco and pepper imps, his grandfathers favourite wizarding sweet.

"Regulus, where is he?" The Black family were not proud of Sirius, he should be a proud pureblood and a Slytherin. They were disappointed in his will of wanting goodness and freedom, and they were all sick of his smile and jokes.

Regulus shrugged, he wanted to keep his promise to Sirius, to not tell their family of his absence, an unexplained absence to the full.

His grandfather just shrugged and turned around, walking away, off the platform.

Regulus walked after him, pausing for a second to look behind him, to where Sirius had left. And there he stood, watching his brother, smiling.  
Sirius raised his hand and held it in the air, a salute the same as his brothers. He watched Regulus wave and then turn to run after their grandfather. He smiled again.

James walked slowly towards Sirius and put an arm around his shoulders. "He's gone, but not forever, remember what you said to him, you will see him again. Remember that Padfoot, you will see him again." James smiled and patted Sirius' shoulder. "Now come on, mum and dad will be waiting, and Remus." He smiled and turned back, beginning to walk towards the gate leading back into the station. He turned to face his friend, who was still looking along the platform to where Regulus had stood. "Come on mate, let's go home."

Sirius looked away and towards his friend. "I'm coming." He turned and walked to James. James put his arm around his shoulders again.

Together they walked from the platform, together they left the station, and together, they left behind the one thing, that even though Sirius did not know, meant the most to him, his little brother, but as we all say, not forever.


	3. Two years into the future

Chapter 2 – Two years into the Future

"How are you Padfoot?"

James led Sirius through his home.

"How's the new house?" It was two years after that day on the station platform and after Sirius had spent a year with James and his family, he had finally moved into his own place.

"It's ok; not like your place though." He laughed and patted James on the back.

"Possibly…" James laughed with his friend. "Got any updates from work, yet?"

"No, he's being a bit quiet at the moment; no new murders in a while." Sirius said softly, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Beer?" James asked him, moving towards the fridge.

"Cheers." Sirius muttered, fiddling absentmindedly with the table cloth. He and James were already nineteen, and the world seemed to be so much bigger outside of Hogwarts. James was engaged to Lily Evans and Sirius, as usual, had no-one in particular. Sirius sighed.

"I haven't seen or heard from Regulus for ages; since the station."

"He'll be fine. In his last year isn't he?" James pulled two bottles from the fridge, and closing it with his foot, crossed to the kitchen table to open them.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah he is. Doing his exams, and I won't even know what he gets."

"You could always write to him and ask." James muttered flicking the lids of the bottles and throwing them into the bin. He joined Sirius at the table, passing him his beer.

Sirius nodded in thanks and took a sip.

"I could, yeah; but then he may wonder why I haven't written before."

"Why didn't you?" The other boy asked, pulling out a chair and seating himself.

"I…I really don't know. Maybe… I told myself he wouldn't like it, when rather it was me who didn't _want_ to. I don't know, Prongs." Sirius took another sip from his bottle and sighed again.

"Hmm…" The simple reply seemed enough, and both boys attempted to change the subject.

"So…" They both said at the same second, and laughed.

"You go first." Sirius laughed, sipping his beer again.

"Seen Remus lately?" James asked him, he was still laughing slightly, muffled in his drink.

"Yeah, I have, actually. Having fun with not having to go to the Shack when he changes…" Sirius laughed. "The joys of having your own home, he says."

Both boys laughed, and as they caught up for over the four days they hadn't talked to one another, they had no idea what was actually happening at Hogwarts.

…

The glint of the blade within the candles' flicker was the sign. It called to him; it begged to be dragged across his pale, warm skin. To dig deeply at his troubles and set them free within the crimson streams that would follow.  
Regulus' dark eyes remained fixated on the blade which he had placed upon the bathroom sink. Steely grey contrasting well with the pearly white. It stuck out like a sore thumb.  
His torso was rigid; hands gripped either side of basin, looking down upon the blade. Dark, ebony mop fell across his eyes without question, an agitating habit that he had grown to be fond of. His messy hair was his trademark, though un-like his brother, he didn't try to look his best.  
Ergh, his brother… _He_ had left Regulus with his family, and gone to live a better life. How Regulus loathed him now. Everything that was him, everything that plagued this earth was Sirius' fault since he had left him to stand alone. He wanted nothing to do with him now, nor did it seem Sirius wanted anything to do with him. The lack of the promised letters told Regulus this. The family divide had hit him without a shock, and alas his parents had taken notice of him.  
The clear metal rang out around him as he lifted it between two pale fingers, running his thumb down the tip. A light gasp given as it slit with ease into his skin. Beautiful... Without further question he tugged his left robe sleeve and drew the cool blade across wrist, not diving deeply. He had learnt his lesson last time with that. Again he sliced across the smooth complexion that held him together, that bound in his troubles.  
Droplets of crimson soon rose to the service and dribbled down his flesh, splattering like wax into the smooth sink, before routing itself towards the plug hole. Freeing itself from his rigid, tired torso… How he envied it...  
The prefect's bathroom was the perfect place to lock yourself away. Sinks were hidden within their own cubicles, no one would know he was here or what he was up to. Again he dragged the blade across flesh. Gritting his teeth slightly as it penetrated into warm skin.  
The dripping arm extended and tugged at the tap. Cool water gushed from it mercilessly, as he lowered his swollen arm beneath its flow. It was bliss to relieve the pain, though he welcomed the pain just as much. Keeping an arm within the water, he looked up to his reflection in which stared back at him.  
Slowly a sneer grew, dark pools narrowed beneath silken tresses that covered his eyes. The wet hand lifted, fist clenched as he rammed it into the mirror before him, shattering the glass with an echoing cry around the room and out into the hallway. Though the cry was not from him… more from the glass as it said its goodbye.  
Taking a deep breath, he recoiled his hand, shards of glass had slipped into knuckles, blood continued to seep; though he seemed almost proud of himself for doing it...

…

Light crept across the land, as the morning of James and Lily's wedding dawned. The general details were all taken care of, and all that was needed was for the couple to get there, get married, and go again. They had planned to honeymoon in Austria; and the plane left the next day at the airport, twenty miles away.

The other Marauders: Remus, Sirius and Peter drove slowly into the church car park, pulling up next to the Groom's Austin martin. They all climbed out, sharing small, happy smiles, and made their way to the church.

It was about ten minutes later that the Porsche carrying Lily arrived.

The service itself was short, with the general 'I do's.' and the rest. Sirius gave Remus a smile from where he was standing as best man. Remus grinned back, and slapped Peter, who was nodding off to sleep, but then jumped to attention, almost toppling over. He steadied himself with a nervous laugh, and watched the last few seconds of the service, before everyone left the building for the after party.

The Marauders were much busier, and appeared happier now; teenage glint back in their eyes. Peter was staying close to James and Lily, and Sirius was off with Remus just down the pathway. They were talking to James' parents… but the conversation was short lived, as the photographer called them all together for pictures. They were arranged for the photograph, James and Lily in the middle, smiling, and Sirius beside them, laughing and looking much younger than he had in a long time, however young he actually was. Remus and Peter stood next to Lily on the other side, and after the camera flashed, they all broke to get ready for the party.

The day ended on a happy note, James and Lily were whisked off to the nearest fireplace, and the other Marauders just crashed in their house, as all the other guests departed for their own homes.

Sirius was unsure of what to do about the house, which was now extremely untidy. He wandered around aimlessly, collecting papers and other rubbish, dropping them into a nearby bin. But eventually, he crossed to the window, and stood gazing silently out at the dark.

"Regulus…" Sirius murmured, unaware of what he was really doing. "Where are you? What are you doing?"

The house was taken over by silence when later Sirius fell onto the sofa to sleep, listening to Remus' heavy breathing. At least it proved his friend was there. Peter, on the other hand, was as silent as a mouse, curled up on an armchair in front of the fire place. Sirius had no idea what he was up to, even whether he was sleeping or not.

Sirius yawned, his eyes sliding shut. Rolling over on the sofa, the tall boy got up and walked back to the window again, banging his head against the glass pane.

Why couldn't he sleep?! This was driving him insane, his thoughts taking over his body and using it so that he couldn't rest. _Couldn't_ rest; which he really needed to do.

Wandering into the kitchen, Sirius opened the shiny fridge door, and watched his reflection in it, before grabbing a bottle of James' lovely beer, and opening it up, drank from it with a frown on his face.

The day had been long, and something about it had been different. Not the same as the usual weddings Sirius sometimes attended.

Glancing over at the window again, Sirius caught sight of his image in the glass. Strange how he'd never realised it; but from here, in the failing light, he could almost have mistaken himself for Regulus…


	4. Christmas, A time for Celebration? 2

**AN – This is the slightly changed and updated version of chapter 3, with an actual point to it! Lol! If you notice any mistakes it's because I don't have a beta reader this time round, might get one soonish though I hope!!**

**Hope you enjoy. It's a bit off season for September, but oh well!!**

Chapter 3- Christmas; A time for Celebration?

So, Christmas is a noted time of celebration. At Christmas, families come together and celebrate by giving each other presents. But there's one difference. This doesn't happen in one location in London. 12 Grimmauld place, the home of the black family.

The house was silent and dark, but definitely not empty. Having come home for the holidays, Regulus was lying still on the sofa inside his home, eyes piercing a hole through the ceiling, as if it was the cause of his discomfort. It was cold inside, even though a dark flame licked the coals in the grey fireplace. A single candle stub stood on the side table which stood close to the boy, burning low on its wick.

The only movement came from a woman who sat at the table nearby slowly turning dark pages of a black book. Her ebony hair lay long resting on and past her bare shoulders, down onto her scarlet top and on to her waist. She moved her gaze up and over to her cousin.

"Regulus, get something to do…" She murmured.

"I will do what I want, thank you, Bellatrix." He replied quietly.

"Fine lie there for all I care." She replied coldly, dark eyes reverting back to the book.

Another woman entered shortly after this hushed encounter, a blonde haired woman, Regulus' second cousin, Narcissa Black. As I said, the Black's didn't celebrate Christmas, but they did gather together. Most of the Blacks were in the house, except for the one who was no longer welcome, Sirius Black.

…

Sirius was sitting in a room that glowed a happy orange. Christmas tunes played to themselves in the back of his hearing, playing across his conscience. Sirius looked forward to Christmas these days, everything seemed to be so happy and so homely here the Potters'. Sirius hadn't been at home for Christmas since he had started at Hogwarts. Every year he stayed during the holidays. Now, after three Christmas celebrations in this happy home, it was becoming so familiar, reflections of past Christmases drifting away into that forgotten place in ones memory.

He sat on the Potters sofa, looking down at the mass of presents under the Christmas tree.

"Lily..?" He called through into the dining room.

"Yes Sirius?" A bright-red head appeared around the door; a young woman smiling at him.

"Tell James to hurry up," He laughed. "I want to get stuck into my presents."

…

The two women had spoken for a while to each other, before approaching the side of the sofa on which Regulus had finally fallen asleep upon. They looked down at their sleeping cousin, clothed all in black, no difference from the norm. A long sleeved jumper covered his wounds from the week before, yet the blade, which to Regulus should still be in his trunk, was lying on the table where the one sister had been sitting.

"Why'd he have it?" Bellatrix asked her sister quietly.

"I don't know, but it is definitely blood-stained…" She replied.

"His blood? His Black blood? _Our_ Black blood?" the former asked, moving to stand by the boy's side.

"I don't know…" Narcissa answered, leaning over the black of the sofa.

"How could we find out… would there be a wound?" Bellatrix wondered, a little bit louder than she should have.

Regulus' eyes sprang open, awoken by the voice so close to him. The dark eyes narrowed almost as once.

"What are you doing?" He growled curling his fingers to tug at his cuffs, pulling his sleeve down over his injury. He winced slightly, and swung his legs round, getting off the sofa quickly. He looked from Narcissa to Bellatrix, before turning his back on them and stalking into the shadowed hallway.

…

Sirius had unwrapped a new broomstick, a number of books, his own invisibility cloak and a copy of the now ancient-looking Marauders map. James had received a new snitch from Sirius, his old one having gained a broken wing during its last encounter with Padfoot and Lily had a bottle of perfume which changed scent with the wearers mood.

All four of them – Remus having arrived just before the presents started to be opened- were sitting contentedly before the fire, chatting softly. Lily's head rested on James' lap, and Sirius lay curled up, closest to the fire, watching his friends with a smile.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Remus grinned at his friends.

"And a happy new year!" James and Lily spoke in unison.

"May it be fruitful and delightful!" Sirius proclaimed with a bark-like laugh, and then they returned to their comfortable contemplating and their soft happy chatter.

…

Dropping onto his bed, Regulus growled in anger.

'How dare they impose on me like that!" He raged, ripping his jumper off to reveal the marks from his encounter with hatred.

His mind and thoughts were taken over by a deep darkness, and he sighed, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

Fireworks, explosions and clouds of smoke hazed his conscience, and as he took a deep breath, a fire roared to life in his chest. He growled once more, got up from the bed, and pulled on a plain black shirt, grasping his still packed trunk with a pale hand, and apparating to Hogsmeade.

Within a few minutes, his trunk was being sent down to the Slytherin dormitory inside Hogwarts castle along with a fairly disgruntled and kicked elf, and Regulus himself entered the large wooden castle doors, scowling.

He looked around him, casting deep scornful glances at the tacky looking Christmas decorations splayed across the entrance hall. "Christmas is ridiculous!" He burst, finally. He stamped towards the entrance to the dungeons, and paused, glancing towards the stairway that led to the many floors above. "Stupid family, stupid past-time. Stupid... stupid brother." He fell silent, disappointment flooding his system.

Looking down at his feet, Regulus gazed at the cracks in the floor around his feet. "Sirius... where are you?"

**AN: I hope that is better than the last version... I think it is. At least I have something to work with now... lol! Thanks to Queen Caira who gave me the shove I needed to rework this chapter and then carry on!! Chapter 4 coming soon I hope!!**


	5. Paw prints in the snow

Chapter 4 – Paw prints in the snow

Winter was turning bitterly cold as Sirius picked his way along the street to his small ramshackle house he called home. He stepped over many things, dead rockets, long empty of their ability to whizz, bang and crash with the rest of the fireworks released on New Year's Eve, and leaves which littered the ground, wrapped with ice so they sparkled in the faint January sunlight.

Sirius had welcomed in the new year at the Potter's and was feeling low at the prospect of returning to his little place that remained in a mess from the year previous. His clothes, he recalled, all sat dirty in piles around the house and plates and glasses lay untidily forgotten around the kitchen. He had left in a rush, too excited about Christmas to worry about tidying up beforehand; hence making him have to tidy it all up once he got home, one of his least favourite hobbies.

He finally reached the bottom of a short flight of stairs, up which he stumbled with his bag laden with his gifts from his friends. He dropped it on the doormat, and fumbled in his coat pocket for his keys. He grunted a few times, and then sighed, undoing his coat and reaching into his trouser pocket where he had actually put his keys before he had left the warmth of the little house in Godric's Hollow.

Sliding the key into the door, and twisting it with chilly fingers, the door creaked open, and Sirius nudged his bag gently with his foot into the house, so he could close the door behind him. The hallway was dark with the door shut, and Sirius walked slowly down the hall, quietly listening to the sounds the small house was making. Content that he was alone, he stepped into the small cramped kitchen, and pointed his wand towards a large lamp sitting in the middle of a counter. It lit immediately, filling the room with an orange glow of lamplight and the tall man sighed again, dropping his coat onto the back of a chair, wiping at snowflakes gathered on it, before wandering over to the small fridge and pulling the door open. He gazed for a few minutes at the otherwise empty space, save for a wrinkled onion and a mouldy bit of cheese, before closing the door and turning around. "Home..." He murmured.

---

Regulus sat reading in a deep green velvet armchair, oblivious to the bustle of the students returning from their homes after the holidays who walked around the common room talking to friends. Nobody spoke to the boy, although all Slytherins, all were afraid of being bitten by the cold-blooded student, and so they left him, some throwing him nervous looks. Regulus himself didn't move, intent on the pages of the small book he had in front of him, a book so old that its pages crinkled and cracked when he turned them, teaching him tricks of dark magic, and words that would endanger some peoples very soul.

He was silent, his dark eyes following every word and his mind gathering them together to remember. His silken tresses fell into his eye line many times, causing the young boy to flick his hand over his face, pushing his hair back behind his ears.

The noise level in the common room was steadily rising, students chattering to each other about holidays. "Even Slytherins are noisy." The boy murmured, and rose from his seat, unwinding his legs from where they lay beneath him, and stepping noiselessly from the room in just his socks. He entered the dormitory of the 7th year boys, and dropped onto the edge of his bed, pushing his feet into his shoes, and pulling his cloak from where it hung on the end of his four-poster. He stood again, shrugging his cloak onto his shoulders and buttoning it up under his chin. He picked up the book from the bed, and as he stepped away, pulled his green and silver scarf with him, wrapping it around his neck as he stepped out the common room entrance into the dark candlelit dungeon passageway.

A few minutes later, Regulus was striding through the snow in the grounds, heading intently for the tree by the lake, where he often sat to gather his thoughts. He found a spot that was bare of snow, and dropped to his haunches, leaning against the tree trunk and then settling himself on the cold grass, pulling his legs towards his stomach. He opened the book, and returned to his quiet reading.

---

Back in the small house, Sirius was sitting on a battered sofa in his small front living room, staring silently at a blank piece of parchment, twirling a quill in his fingers, dripping black ink on his carpet. His thoughts were racing. '_Do I write, or don't I?_' He thought confused about how to act next.

He finally sighed and got up from where he was sitting, padding silently across the room to stare out of his small window overlooking the street. His breath came foggily on the glass, and he absentmindedly traced a pattern in it with the tip of his finger. A smiley face appeared on the pane, and he blinked, focusing on it.

An idea sprung to his mind, and he stepped from the room, pausing in the kitchen to pull on his coat before he went into the hallway, slipping past his still unpacked bag, and stepped out into the swirling snow.

---

Regulus, unaware of how cold it had gotten, had drifted off to sleep, head rested on the hard bark of the tree. The snow was falling lightly around the tree, but he was covered from it by the branches overhead.

---

With small measured steps, a black shape moved up the hill from the small village called Hogsmeade, approaching the school silently through the snow. Black was such an unfortunate colour for the animal's coat, it thought to itself, as it continued its measured pace, trying to keep as much as possible from view. It raised its muzzle several times, scenting the cold air, before pinpointing the location of its target.

Ahead, still confined beneath the cover of the tree, the sleeping boy shuddered a few times, and pulled at his cloak at an attempt to cover himself against the cold. He was restless in his sleep, as if the forthcoming shape was affecting his comfort.

Finally within the grounds of the school, having slipped through the gates and wandered across the lawns, the black dog dropped to its haunches across the lake from the tree, eyes staring across the grey waters to the boy asleep. It stood again, and slowly and silently padded through the snow closer and closer to the Slytherin. When it reached within a few feet of the tree, the dog dropped again to lie in the snow, yellow eyes watching the figure wrapped against the cold.

Regulus moved in his sleep, and the dog jumped backwards. But the boy didn't open his eyes, and seemed to become comfortable at last. The animal sighed, a very human sound, and stepped forward again, one paw right next to Regulus' knee. The furry ball looked down at the book which had slid from the boys lap to the snow, and nudged it with its nose.

_"Dark magic... the dark arts..." _The dog's thoughts were quite coherent, totally human in the dogs head. Sirius, or Padfoot as he was named in this form, stepped back, leaving a paw print in the snow right by the boy. "_What's he doing..._" Padfoot sighed again, and turned, looking back over his shoulder once more, before he bounded off to the gates, and slid through them again, running down the lane before he vanished as suddenly as if he had never been there.

Regulus at that point awoke, and started, sitting straight up as if he had been bitten. He looked around him, watching the snowflakes swirl just out of reach. He sighed, leaning back again, and reaching towards his book. He paused, before moving his hand, and tracing with his fingers a shape in the snow. A paw print in the snow.

**AN: Hope this is okay as a chapter 4. I haven't quite decided where I want to take this yet... I know that I want to get a meeting between the two. PLEASE R+R, and if you have any ideas, feel free to add them to your review!! THANK YOU!!!**


	6. The Quidditch Match

**AN- Chapter 5 is done!! This was done after just finished the 7th book for the second time, and realising the Regulus is a seeker!! Big up for JK, all the characters are hers, not mine!!**

Chapter 5 - The Quidditch match

Slytherin versus Gryffindor. A friendly practise match before the season really started. Still, Regulus' blood pounded in his ears as he flew above his team mates, the stadium around him full of students cheering and caterwauling. The Slytherin colours shone in the February sunlight from the one end of the stadium, and Gryffindor red and gold bedecked the other. Regulus wasn't paying much attention to the game, and was flying around, contemplating the past month.

More scars had been introduced to his body, as he had fallen deeper and deeper into the comfort of breaking his own skin and watching his own scarlet blood course in rivulets down his arms and legs. He still found peace as he stood alone in the prefects bathroom night after night, staining the white tiles underfoot with a pink tinge, however much he cleaned them with his wand after he had finished with his nightly activity, the blood remaining to, what Regulus thought, just aggravate him.

His anger and despair at being left by Sirius was still strong, and these feelings entered his body more and more, just as he was slicing into his being more and more. He was never ashamed of himself, but slowly, it was dawning on him that something had to be done about the gap left between the brothers... but with Regulus, this was one thing he couldn't decide upon. In the dark and loneliest of nights, when he blamed Sirius all the more, he wanted to broaden the divide. Then, as the sun rose pink in the sky at dawn when he went back to the dormitories, it shone through the castles windows, illuminating square after square of pink light down the dim corridors, and Regulus' feelings were warmed somehow, and he wished, no, desired with all his being that he could just see Sirius again, and tell him all the things that were left unsaid.

The game was continuing below him as Regulus flew around, dark eyes watching the game, but at the same time, not watching. The quaffle was being tossed around between the teams at a vigorous and fast pace that made it impossible to try to score, because as soon as the chasers had received it, it was taken back by the opposing team. Due to this, few goals had been scored that morning, even though the game was well into its first hour or two. Regulus was edging into a day dream, when a bludger went soaring past his ear, followed by three beaters, two Slytherin and one Gryffindor. Regulus growled, and shook his head, bringing his concentration back onto the game.

---

Down in the stands, well concealed from Regulus' eager eyesight by jumping and cheering Gryffindors, Sirius sat motionless. He had been in that morning to speak to Professor Dumbledore about protection for the school from the Dark Lord. One of his many duties as an auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix that Sirius actually enjoyed doing. It was refreshing to him, to get out of his block of offices and journey back to his old school on his motorbike, just to see how things were getting on, to spend time drifting in memories of certain places, and the chance to catch a free Quidditch game!

He kept his watch on Regulus though, having been unaware that today's game would include his little seeker brother in it. He had noticed that Regulus wasn't particularly paying attention to the game, and was wondering on what subject his brother's mind was thinking through. Sirius himself turned his thoughts to his brothers flying style, swooping and turning through the air, eyes watching the stadium more closely now for that golden glint.

Sirius yawned. He hadn't been getting much sleep recently. His work with the order was becoming more and more dangerous, and although Sirius saw most of it as a huge adventure, his mind whirled through possibilities endlessly. Will it be too dangerous? Will he get hurt ...will his friends get hurt?

Sirius brought his attention back to the game. No use was coming out of thinking of all of that now. He just wanted to enjoy the fresh morning, and watching the game was becoming more and more interesting.

---

Two or more hours later, the game was over, Regulus having spotted the snitch as soon as the Gryffindor seeker had, and both tumbling to earth, his fingers caught it and wrapped themselves around the small golden walnut just before the other seeker and just before the ground came rushing upwards to hit him. Slytherin had won.

Regulus himself had hit the floor with a resounding crash, sending turf and mud in all directions, closely followed by the opposing seeker, who landed in the dirt next to him. The whistle was blown signalling the end of the game, just as the two players rolled over onto their backs, and their team mates dropped to the ground around them, Quidditch robes fluttering their team colours in the dirt filled air.

The Gryffindor seeker, a fifth year girl called Caira, was helped to her feet by her burly team mates, and she gave them a weak smile, before being helped off the pitch to the changing rooms. The Slytherin team, meanwhile, were speaking to each other, smirks on the faces of all of them. Yet Regulus was left in the dirt, whilst a few of them congratulated him on his nice catch, though not one offering a hand down into the dirt hole to help him up.

Regulus groaned, pinpointing areas where big black and purple bruises were sure to appear on his body during the next few hours and last for a few weeks at least. He closed his eyes to the blue sky, and lay in the hole, too tired to move, whilst listening to the sounds of the team around him talking about the game.

The team fell silent suddenly, and Regulus could feel them gathering into a tight knit group to one side of him, could almost feel their eyes pierce past him towards the other end of the pitch, watching and waiting. He opened his eyes, watching the blue sky for a few moments, until his sunlight was blocked out by a tall figure, and he moved his head slowly to look at it.

His eyes narrowed at once, but his body tingled and his heart raced. Sirius was standing there, right above him. "Good game, little brother." His voice came to Regulus quietly, over the roars of the Slytherin supporters still in the stands, the voice so quiet still that the other team players could not hear him. Regulus sensed them become uninterested and bored with the brothers meeting, and they turned, making their way off the pitch to the changing rooms, leaving Regulus in the dirt, his brother standing over him.

Sirius leant forwards, and his hand came out of his pocket, and swung forward, stopping just above the younger boys head. "Come on; get out of your hole now." Sirius said, a small smile playing across his features.

Regulus looked at the hand, and then looked at the face of his brother. "I don't need your help." He muttered, pushing the offered hand out of his way, and pushing himself up on his elbow, slowly coming to his feet. He was now only a head shorter than his brother, who stood there in the sunlight, wearing all black. Regulus looked at his brother's clothing. A black pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, with a black leather jacket tucked over his arm. "You look like an idiot." Regulus spoke again, whilst wiping some of the mud off his robe.

"It's better than robes for my bike." Sirius replied, looking down at himself. "And anyway, I don't have to be official today; I'm not at work, so to speak." Regulus looked unconcerned at this fact, and totally uninterested.

"Well, I don't care." Regulus retorted, almost instantly regretting his childish retort. "Goodbye, Sirius." He turned, and stormed off the pitch, leaving Sirius in a wake of mud and grass.

Sirius stood for a few moments more, and then turned himself, leaving the stadium and walking back down the hill to Hogsmeade where he had left his bike parked by the three broomsticks.

---

The flight home from the mountains of Hogwarts to the sights and smells of Muggle London was long and empty for the oldest Black son, his mind going through again and again his encounter with Regulus. Darkness had covered the land as he reached London, concealing him and his bike from the unwanted notice of muggles or wizard alike. He landed, with a soft thud outside his small house, which now had attached to it some kind of storage room, a garage to muggles.

Sirius opened the door to the garage, and wheeled his bike in, before climbing up his front steps, and entering his small home. He paused on the threshold, closing the door behind him and throwing his coat onto the end of the banister of the stairs.

He wandered into his sitting room, and dropped into an armchair, just as the fireplace lit up green and a figure spun into it. Sirius watched the figure step out and wipe soot from his robes. "Evening Prongs." He murmured.

"What kinked your tail?" James answered, smiling lightly, and going into the kitchen, returning with two bottles of butterbeer, dropping his cloak onto the sofa and dropping down beside it. His grin was slightly infectious, and Sirius smiled back lightly.

"Trip to Hogwarts." Sirius replied, shrugging one shoulder.

"Ahh, the joys of the hallowed Hogwarts halls. You saw him?" James looked concerned at his friend.

"Oh yes. And, oh no, I don't want to talk about it." Sirius replied, flicking the lid off his butterbeer that James had passed him, and taking a swig from the bottle.

"Good, I have better news." James grinned again. "Lily is expecting a baby." He sat up straighter, watching his friends face.

"Oh wow, James that's awesome." Sirius laughed, thoughts of the day rushing out of his head for the moment, as he grinned at his friend. "A mini marauder." He laughed again, and clinking his bottle with James'; they fell into light conversation, talking about the future of a mini marauder, and the new adventure that lay before the Potters.

---

**AN- This one came a bit quicker than the others have been coming. Hope you like it. It's also slightly longer!! Queen Caira, as thanks for poking me, you will have noticed that the Gryffindor seeker is named after you:)**

**Hope you like it! Please R+R... I'm feeling a bit lonely at the moment!!**


End file.
